Starting Over Again
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: This is the begining of a new Steve Sloan Saga, meet Krissy the soon to be new Mrs Sloan


Starting over again  
  
FOUR YEARS EARLIER:  
  
"Hey Krissy!" Kyle called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah! What's up!" She yelled back.  
  
"We got a letter from your Aunt June in California. She's inviting us out there. She says she has a gift for us."  
  
She came out of the bedroom. "What kind of gift?" She asked looking at the letter.  
  
"Beats me. Hope it's something cool." He said as he kissed her.  
  
She called her aunt and told her that she and Kyle will be out to California in two weeks. "By the way Aunt June, what kind of gift do you have for Kyle and I?" She asked.  
  
"If I tell you dear, it won't be a surprise." She laughed.  
  
After she hung up from her aunt she said, "Kyle don't forget you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 9am."  
  
"Yeah I know. Please don't remind me." He said as he turned the race on. She then went to start dinner. "Krissy what is the gift that she has for us?" He questioned.  
  
"She didn't want to spoil the surprise." She said standing in the living room.  
  
The next day he got ready to go to the doctors. "Krissy, after the doctor's appointment I'm going to the hardware store to pick up the wood to build the entertainment center."  
  
"Ok. Just be careful driving." She said kissing him good-bye.  
  
"I will." He replied with a smile as he kissed her good-bye.  
  
"Hi Kyle. Come on in." Dr. Greenspan said. Kyle sat down. "I'm here for my physical." He said.  
  
After the physical, he left to go to the hardware store to pick up the wood to build the entertainment center for the living room.  
  
As he was turning to go into the hardware store parking lot, a kid going well over the speed limit in his Mustang blew the red light. He saw the whole thing happening as if in slow motion, yet there was nothing he could do to avoid the accident. A picture of Krissy's smiling face flashed in front of his eyes just before the Mustang crashed head on into his car.  
  
At the house, the doorbell rings. It's Millie Rattone. Krissy's best friend from high school.  
  
"Hi Millie. Come on in." Krissy offers with a smile.  
  
"Hi Krissy. Where's Kyle?" Millie asked.  
  
"Oh he had a doctor's appointment today and then he's going to the hardware store to pick up the wood to make the entertainment center." She said moving the television.  
  
"Where are you going to put it?" She questioned.  
  
  
  
"Right over here." She pointed to where the television was. While the women were talking the doorbell rang again. Krissy went to answer the door. Slightly startled. "Hello Officer. Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Krissy Manchester?" The Officer asked looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes. Please come in." Holding the door open and pointing to the living room.  
  
"Is your husband's name Kyle." He queried softly.  
  
"Yes." She said getting concerned.  
  
"Mrs. Manchester, I think you better sit down, there was an accident today." The Officer said.  
  
"An accident? Is Kyle alright?" Krissy's voice starting to quiver as she sat next to Millie.  
  
"No Mrs. Manchester. I'm sorry to inform you Kyle was killed." He told her, speaking as gently as he could.  
  
"NO!" She screamed. Millie put her arms around her to calm her down. She felt her friend go rigid with shock.  
  
"Where, how did this happen?" Millie asked the Officer trying desperately to remain as calm as possible for Krissy's sake.  
  
"It happened just as Kyle was turning into the hardware store parking lot. A kid in his Mustang went through a red light and hit Mr. Manchester head on.  
  
"What about the kid?" Krissy asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"He too was killed." The Officer replied.  
  
"Good!" She spat out in cold anger that Millie was taken back. The Officer realizing it was a normal reaction slowly shook his head in warning to Millie.  
  
After the Police Officer left, she turned to Millie and asked, "What am I going to do without him? We've been together for 14 years. We were talking about starting a family and moving to California to be with my Aunt June." She said crying. Millie just held Krissy tightly. They both started to cry.  
  
THE PRESENT  
  
"Krissy are you still going out to California?" Millie asked her.  
  
"Yeah I want to. I'm going to live with my Aunt June. She's been begging me to move out there since Kyle died." She said packing her suitcase.  
  
"So that means you're leaving New York for good?" She questioned her friend.  
  
"Afraid so Millie." She answered gently.  
  
"Why Krissy? Why now?" She asked getting upset.  
  
"Millie, I have no family here anymore." She responded. "Kyle is gone and Aunt June needs my help."  
  
"What about me and Mickey?" She pushed ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Millie. You want me around all the time as a third wheel? I rather be out with Aunt June. She's getting up there in years. Besides I'll come back and visit you guys." Krissy promised as she and Millie walked towards Millie's car.  
  
Millie took Krissy to the airport where they said their good-byes. "I'll call you when I get settled in." She said hugging her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ok. Don't you forget or else I will come after you." She said hugging her back.  
  
She arrived five hours later at LAX airport. She was greeted by her Aunt June.  
  
"Krissy! Over here!" Aunt June called.  
  
"Hi Aunt June. Long time no see." She said hugging her. "Aunt June did my stuff arrive by moving van?"  
  
"It arrived early this morning. The men unpacked the truck and moved your stuff into the house. I made sure they were careful with everything." Aunt June told her as they left the airport parking lot.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she headed for her new home and a new life as well.  
  
By the time they reached the house the sun was getting ready to go down. Krissy went out onto the beach to watch the sunset. While she was out there she decided to walk along the beach.  
  
"Hi." A friendly voice said from a chair on the beach.  
  
"Hi." She answered back.  
  
"You must be June Reed's niece." The friendly voice responded.  
  
"Yes I am. How did you know?" She replied in a puzzled voice.  
  
"I've seen your picture and your aunt told me you were coming out here to live with her." The voice told her.  
  
"And you are?" She asked walking over to him.  
  
"I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. You can call me Mark. I live right over there." He said pointing to the beach house.  
  
"Oh yes I know you. My aunt has mentioned you in her letters to me. Please to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "I promised my aunt that I would come out here and take good care of her. She's been begging me to come out here ever since my husband Kyle died." She said as she turned and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"She told me about your husband. Sorry to hear about that." He said comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a small smile.  
  
While Mark and Krissy were talking, Steve came down to tell his father that the chicken in the oven was done.  
  
"Steve I would like you to met June's niece, Krissy." Mark said as he got up. "Krissy, this is my son Steve."  
  
When he saw her his heart was pounding really hard and his palms were all sweaty. "I never felt this way since high school, when I asked Debbie to the prom." He said to himself. "Hi." They said in unison then laughed.  
  
"Krissy why don't you and June come by later for some coffee?" Mark asked.  
  
"That sounds great. We'll be by." She said.  
  
As Mark and Steve walked away, She headed back to her aunt's house. "Wow! He's cute!" She said to herself.  
  
"She's cute." Mark said as he and Steve walked upstairs.  
  
"Dad, I hope you're not going to set me up with her." He said looking at his father.  
  
"Never crossed my mind." He smiled at him.  
  
"Right dad." He said as he and Mark sat down for dinner.  
  
"She is cute though." Mark said looking at him.  
  
"Yes dad she is." He said looking at his dad and shaking his head trying not to smile.  
  
"Aunt June!" She called as she entered the house.  
  
"In the kitchen dear." Her aunt answered.  
  
"I just met Dr. Mark Sloan." She said entering the kitchen.  
  
"You did? That's great." Aunt June said.  
  
"You never told me he has a son." She said setting the table.  
  
"I thought I did." Her aunt said with a slight frown while handing Krissy the plates and silverware. She just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"By the way, Mark invited us over for some coffee later and I told him we will come by."  
  
"Good. I need to talk to Mark." Aunt June said.  
  
She and her aunt sat down to dinner. "You know Aunt June, Mark's son is kind of cute." She said looking at her aunt.  
  
"I know dear. It runs in the family." She said laughing. She just smiled. After dinner the women headed to the beach house.  
  
"Glad you ladies could make it." Mark said smiling.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us Mark." June said.  
  
"June I could use some help in the kitchen." He said.  
  
"Coming Mark. Now you two just sit there and talk." She said looking at them.  
  
Steve looked at Krissy and with a wink said, "I think they are trying to set us up."  
  
She just smiled at him and said, "Can you blame them."  
  
He laughed. "How about taking a walk with me on the beach as "just friends."  
  
"Sure friend, I would love to." She grinned.  
  
  
  
Mark and June watched them leave. As Steve and Krissy walked along the beach, they started talking about themselves.  
  
"So where are you from?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm from Long Island, New York." She said.  
  
"I see. What did you do there?" Was Steve's next question.  
  
"I was a secretary at my husband's job." She said lowering her head and no longer looking at him.  
  
When he heard 'husband' his heart dropped and he said to himself "not again." She was quiet for a while. He then looked at her and asked, "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah everything is fine". She said looking at him once again.  
  
"You're married?" He stated flatly.  
  
"I was. Four years ago my husband was killed in a car accident. So I'm basically starting my life over again out here." She said looking at him giving him a side-ways glance.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when she said she was married. Then with a flash of guilt, "Sorry to hear about your husband." He told her.  
  
"Tell me Steve where do you live and what do you do for a living?" She asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I live right below my dad and I work for the LAPD. I'm a Lieutenant in the Homicide Department." He said.  
  
"That sounds interesting." She replied.  
  
He looked over at her. Well at least hearing that he was a cop hadn't sent her running that was a good sign.  
  
"It has its moments. The job that is." He laughed.  
  
She laughed at his comment. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Not at the moment." He said looking at her.  
  
Krissy for a reason she wasn't willing to admit to herself yet was happy to hear that he didn't have a girlfriend. "It's a little chilly tonight." She said. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Thanks." She flashed him a smile.  
  
"You have a beautiful smile." He told her softly.  
  
"Thank you. Well we're at my aunt's house. Here's your jacket back Steve. Thanks again." She said as she quickly walked in and shut the door. She looked up and saw her aunt looking at her.  
  
"That was rude of you Krissy." Aunt June scolded.  
  
She quickly walked to her room crying and shut the door.  
  
"Krissy. Can I come in?" Her aunt asked. She was sitting on her bed crying. Her aunt entered her bedroom and asked, "Krissy what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She said quietly as she looked at Kyle's picture.  
  
Her aunt sat next to her on the bed and said, "Krissy you have to let go of the past and concentrate on the future. If you don't life is going to pass you by and you're going to miss out on everything especially 'love'." Her aunt put her arm around her.  
  
She looked up and said, "Aunt June I can't love anyone else. My heart belongs to Kyle."  
  
"Krissy I think Kyle would want you to go on with your life."  
  
"Aunt June you don't understand. I've been with Kyle since high school. That's 14 years! How can I just forget him and love someone else?" She asked crying.  
  
"Krissy, sweetie, I'm not saying forget him. I'm saying you have to move on. If the shoe were on the other foot you would want Kyle to move on with his life." Her aunt said.  
  
She looked at her and said, "I guess you're right." She kissed her aunt good night and fell into an exhausted but relaxed sleep.  
  
The next day she got up early and went for a walk on the beach. While she was walking she spotted Steve standing there drinking his coffee and looking out at the ocean.  
  
"Good morning." She said walking over to him.  
  
"Good morning." He said with a smile. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure." She said walking back to the beach house with him. They walked up the stairs and she sat on the deck while he got her coffee.  
  
"Do you want milk and sugar?" He asked standing at the door.  
  
"Yes. Please. That would be great." She answered. He came out with her coffee and sat with her.  
  
"So what brings you by this early?" He asked her.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I reacted last night. Steve when you told me that I had a beautiful smile and you gave me your jacket, I didn't know what to say or do so I just panicked. I'm sorry if I hurt you Steve. It wasn't done intentionally. Is there anyway I can make up for my rudeness towards you?" She managed to get it all out in one breath and now just nervously looked at him.  
  
"Well let's see, I suppose I could let you off the hook if you agree to have dinner with me tonight." He laughingly answered while smiling at her.  
  
"That would be lovely." She said getting up to leave.  
  
"You're leaving so soon?" He sounded surprised.  
  
She looked at him and asked equally surprised, "Don't you have to go to work?"  
  
"Not for a couple of hours. By the way did you have breakfast yet?" He asked her.  
  
"No." She said sitting back down.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk along the beach and then I can make you a nice breakfast when we get back." He said as he stood up and took her by the hand and led her down the stairs before she had a chance to refuse the offer.  
  
  
  
As they reached the beach he put his arm around her shoulder and they began their walk along the beach. Krissy at first was hesitant and then she put her arm around his waist. While they were walking, she realized that she was falling for him. When they got back from their walk, they went up the stairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast started. As they entered they found Mark cooking breakfast. Mark looked up and saw them coming in.  
  
"Good morning you two." Mark said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Mark."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"I'm making scrambled eggs. Do you two want any?" He asked them.  
  
She looked at Steve then at Mark and said, "Sure. Why not. I haven't had scrambled eggs in a long time."  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"Sure dad."  
  
She went out onto the deck and leaned on the railing looking out at the ocean. He then joined her.  
  
"You ok?" He asked her.  
  
"I couldn't be any better." She said as she leaned against him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
While Mark, Steve and Krissy were eating breakfast, Amanda and Jesse walked in.  
  
"Hi Mark. Hi Steve." Amanda and Jesse said.  
  
"Hi." Mark and Steve said.  
  
"Amanda. Jesse. This is Krissy Manchester. She just moved in down the beach." Mark said introducing them to Krissy.  
  
"Hi." They said.  
  
While everyone was talking, Steve got a call. He walked out onto the deck to take the call.  
  
He then came back in and said, "Sorry everyone. I have to go to work."  
  
"Bye." They all said. As he was about to leave, he and Krissy made eye contact. He motioned her over to him. She quietly got up and walked over to him.  
  
"What's up Steve?" She asked.  
  
"I'll pick you up tonight around 6pm for dinner. If you have a fancy dress could you wear it?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"You'll find out tonight. Don't want to give away too much." He said as he kissed her on the cheek before he left. She put her hand on her cheek after he kissed her and she smiled.  
  
She told everyone that she's heading back home to take her aunt shopping.  
  
"Ok." Mark said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Krissy." Amanda said smiling.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too Amanda and you Jesse." She said leaving.  
  
While she was walking back to her aunt's house she heard Jesse calling her.  
  
"Hey Krissy! Wait up!" He yelled.  
  
"Hey Jesse." She said.  
  
"Are you busy tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Gee Jesse I am. Sorry." She said as they walked down the beach.  
  
"Oh. How about tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'll have plans for tomorrow night. Why don't you call me tomorrow say around 11am and I'll let you know."  
  
"Ok. Ok." He said smiling. Then he left.  
  
"Aunt June! I'm back!" She called out in the house.  
  
"Oh good." Her aunt said coming out of her bedroom.  
  
"Aunt June before we leave I need to check my closet." She said walking into her room.  
  
"What are you looking for dear?" Her aunt asked following her into her room.  
  
"Well, you see, Steve is taking me to dinner tonight and he asked me to wear a fancy dress and I just wanted to look at some of my dresses to see if I should buy another one or wear what I have." She said looking in her clothes closet.  
  
"Krissy you should buy a new dress." Her aunt said.  
  
"You're right. I don't like these dresses anymore anyway." She said closing the door.  
  
As they were leaving Krissy said, "Aunt June I have a small problem and I was wondering if you can help me with it."  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Well you see I'm starting to like Steve a lot, but Jesse just asked me out and I think he's kind of sweet. I don't know what to do." She said as they were driving.  
  
"Krissy I think you should go out with both of them and then let your heart decide which one is right for you." Her aunt said.  
  
"Now I'm back to the beginning. Decisions. Decisions." She said.  
  
"Oh. I just remember Krissy I have to go to the bank to deposit a check." Her aunt said.  
  
"Ok. That will give me a chance to see if I can open up a checking and savings account there." She said as they pulled into the bank's parking lot.  
  
While inside, two guys with ski masks showed up and told the security guard to shut the door.  
  
"This is a hold up! If you do what we say! No one will get hurt! Drop to the floor and as my partner comes around please put all your money and jewelry in his bag and we'll be on our way!"  
  
Before the burglar approached Krissy, she took off her diamond tennis bracelet that Kyle gave to her on their first wedding anniversary and quickly shoved it into her pocket. The burglar approached her with the bag opened and said, "money and jewelry." She opened her pocket book and took out $300 and dropped in the bag. Then he went to her aunt and she dropped in $400 and her watch. The burglar went over to his partner and said, "I got everything."  
  
"No you don't." His partner said walking over to Krissy.  
  
"Look lady I saw what you did. Hand it over."  
  
"Hand what over?" She asked looking at the guy.  
  
"The bracelet!" He yelled.  
  
She just looked at the guy and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. All I had on me was $300."  
  
The guy then grabbed her by the arm and demanded the bracelet from her again. She still refused to hand it over.  
  
"Look lady, just give me the damn bracelet. Or I'll kill you and this lady next to you." The burglar said pointing his gun at her aunt. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet and handed it to the guy.  
  
The burglar then turned around and proceeded to leave. As he and his partner were about to leave they heard the sirens wailing down the street.  
  
"Hey Marcus!"  
  
"Yeah Stan."  
  
"How about we become famous and take a hostage." Stan said as the police surrounded the bank.  
  
"Well alright!" Marcus yelled excitedly.  
  
"Let's see. Who should I pick as my hostage." Stan said looking around the bank. "Ah! I found one Marcus. You! 'Bracelet girl.' Stan said pointing at Krissy. Stan walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "We'll take her Marcus." Stan said laughing.  
  
"Just her. How about the lady next to her? Two for the price of one." He laughed.  
  
"Good thinking Marcus." He said grabbing her aunt.  
  
"Stan what about the rest of these people?" He asked.  
  
"Let them go. I kind of like this one." He said as he stroked her cheek. She pulled her head away. Marcus told the security guard to open the door and send everyone out.  
  
Everyone quickly ran out of the bank. "Ok Stan everyone is gone. Now what?" He asked.  
  
"Now we negotiate with the police for a plane to Brazil." Stan said as he stroked her face again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The manager of the bank ran over to Captain Newman and Steve and told them that the burglars have two hostages. Captain Newman advised everyone of the situation and told them not to fire.  
  
"Captain. I know one of the hostages. Her name is June Reed. The manager said.  
  
"Oh my god!" Steve said.  
  
"Lieutenant is there something wrong?" Captain Newman asked him.  
  
"I know them. You said there were two hostages." Steve said looking at the manager.  
  
"Yeah. June Reed and a young girl." The manager said.  
  
"Krissy." He said looking at the bank.  
  
Stan called out to the police with his demands.  
  
"First hand over the two women and then we can make a deal." Captain Newman yelled.  
  
"Not on your life! I want my plane first and then we'll see about handing over the women to you." Stan yelled.  
  
"Just let us go. You have all our money and jewelry." She said pleading with Stan.  
  
"I'm not letting you go. I'll let this lady go but I'm keeping you." He said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Marcus let the old lady go. Once she gets outside, about ten feet from the building shoot her. He said.  
  
"No! You can't do that! She's my aunt! She's all I got!" She yelled at Stan.  
  
"Too bad. I call the entire shots here lady. Do it Marcus!" He yelled.  
  
Marcus grabbed June by the arm and led her to the door.  
  
"Please don't do it! Aunt June!" She yelled.  
  
June looked over at her and told her everything will be all right. Marcus then escorted June out the door.  
  
"Captain look! Someone is coming out." One of the officers shouted.  
  
Steve quickly looked over and saw June walking towards them. Marcus then picked up his gun and shot her in the leg. Krissy ran towards the window. June then went down.  
  
Steve ran over to her and picked her up. He looked over at the bank and saw Krissy looking out. He carried her over to where Captain Newman was.  
  
Marcus quickly ran back inside. "She's dead Stan." Marcus said smiling at him.  
  
"You bastard! You didn't have to kill her!" She yelled at Stan.  
  
"Yes I did." He laughed at her. He then took out his gun and pointed at Marcus.  
  
"Hey be careful of that." He laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh I'll be careful of it." He said shooting him in the chest.  
  
While Steve was talking to June they heard a shot and then Krissy screamed.  
  
Stan looked at Krissy and said, "Don't worry I won't kill you. You're too pretty to kill." He laughed.  
  
"Oh my god! Krissy!" She said looking at the bank. The paramedics arrived and took June to the hospital.  
  
Steve, Captain Newman and some officers quickly ran over to the bank. Some officers ran around the back. Steve saw Krissy standing over Marcus's body.  
  
"Why did you kill him?" She asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to." He said as he pulled her away from Marcus's body.  
  
"Come on Stan let me go." She said pleading to him.  
  
"No! Just sit down and shut up! I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. She cringed when he did that.  
  
Steve, Captain Newman and the officers stormed in with their guns drawn. Stan grabbed her and said, "You're not going to get her! She's coming with me!"  
  
"Let her go!" Steve said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"What do you want with her? You've got your plane." He said.  
  
"She's coming with me." He said as he pointed his gun at her head.  
  
"You're not leaving here with her." He said pointing his gun at Stan.  
  
"Stan please let me go." She pleaded.  
  
"No! Just shut up! Both of you! I'm going to leave here with the girl and no one is going to stop me!" He yelled.  
  
Steve told the police officers to lower their guns. Stan walked backwards keeping his eyes on the cops while Krissy led him out the door. By the time Krissy and Stan reached outside they got into Stan's car and sped away. Stan made Krissy drive to the airport. Steve, Captain Newman and the other officers ran out of the bank, got into their police cars and headed towards the airport.  
  
"Come on Stan. Just let me go." She said again pleading with him.  
  
"Listen! If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you!" He yelled at her.  
  
As he and Krissy reached the airport they drove right to the waiting plane. She and Stan got out of the car. She noticed Stan was busy talking to the pilot so she took off. He went to grab her when he saw her running towards the airport. He jumped into his car and went after her. He grabbed his gun and starting shooting at her. Stan shot her in the back. She lay motionless on the ground.  
  
When Steve, Captain Newman and the police arrived at the airport they caught up to Stan. He took his gun and shot himself. Steve ran over to where she lay. He pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. By the time the ambulance came her pulse was very weak and she lost a lot of blood.  
  
  
  
"Please hurry. Her pulse is very weak." He told them.  
  
The paramedics put her into the ambulance and sped away to the hospital. He ran to his car.  
  
"Steve how is she?" Captain Newman asked.  
  
"Not good sir." He said very softly. He then drove away.  
  
The ambulance arrived at Community General Hospital where Jesse met them.  
  
"Oh my god Krissy!" He said. Jesse started yelling out orders to the nurses as they were wheeling her into the ER. Amanda and Mark came running down the hallway.  
  
"Jesse what happened?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Its Krissy. She's been shot. He said looking at her. By the time Steve reached the hospital she went into the OR. Mark and Jesse went in to operate on her.  
  
Steve spotted Amanda. "Amanda where is Krissy?" He asked.  
  
"Jesse and Mark are with her. What happened Steve?" She asked.  
  
He told her about Stan taking Krissy hostage and them driving to the airport.  
  
Then he asked, "Amanda where is June? I have to let her know about Krissy."  
  
"Steve. June is in room 504." He quickly went to June's room. He walked in.  
  
"Steve I'm so glad to see you. What's wrong?" June asked.  
  
"That bastard shot Krissy in the back. I don't know how she is. When they brought her in, she lost a lot of blood and her pulse was very weak." He said as he sat in the chair and started to cry.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said crying.  
  
A couple of hours later. Amanda, Mark and Jesse entered June's room.  
  
"How is she Mark?" She asked crying.  
  
"She's very weak, but she'll be fine. The bullet missed her spine." He said.  
  
"Oh! Thank god!" She said with a smile.  
  
Steve walked out of the room. Mark followed. Mark and Steve walked into the doctor's lounge.  
  
"Coffee?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah dad." He said looking out the window.  
  
"Steve talk to me." He handed him his coffee.  
  
He looked at him and asked, "Can I go see her?"  
  
"Sure. She's in room 545." He said.  
  
  
  
He put down his coffee and left the doctor's lounge.  
  
He walked into her room. He slowly walked over to her bed. He leaned over, brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She lay there motionless.  
  
"Krissy I know we only know each other for a short time but I have to tell you this. I'm falling in love with you." He whispered to her while holding her hand.  
  
Jesse came in to check on her condition.  
  
"Hi Steve."  
  
"Hey Jess. So how's Krissy's condition?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Well it seems she's doing a lot better then expected." He said writing in her chart.  
  
"That means she'll be going home soon right?" He asked.  
  
"She'll be going home in two weeks." He said looking at him.  
  
"Two weeks? Good. June will be happy to see her." He said as they walked out of her room.  
  
The next day he arrived in her room and sat next to her bed.  
  
"Mark. Steve has been keeping a close eye on her. Is there something between them?" Amanda asked looking into Krissy's room.  
  
"Amanda, he won't talk about it." He said looking at her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I guess he's not ready to." He said as he and Amanda walked down the hall.  
  
While in her room he fell asleep. She woke up and saw him sleeping in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Steve." She called.  
  
He woke up. "Good morning." He said with a smile.  
  
"Have you been here long?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He looked at his watch and said, "I've been here over an hour."  
  
"Really?" She said looking at him.  
  
"You sound surprised." He said as he got up and sat on her bed.  
  
"No not really." She was quiet for a while. She put her bed in an upright position and then she said, "Steve I'm so sorry that I ruined your plans for last night."  
  
"Krissy you didn't ruin my plans. They've been put on hold until you get better." He said with a smile.  
  
  
  
She then picked up her hand and gently stroked his face. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
After they kissed, she said, "Steve I too am falling in love with you."  
  
"I take it you heard me." He said as he held her hand.  
  
"Yes I did." She said looking at him.  
  
He went to kiss her again but Jesse walked in on them.  
  
"Hi Steve. Look whose up." Jesse said looking at her with a smile.  
  
"Hi Jesse." She said looking at him.  
  
"Steve can you excuse me for a minute. I need to look at her wound." He said.  
  
"Sure. I'm going to get coffee and then look for my dad. I'll be back in an hour." He said as he got up off her bed and left.  
  
She watched him leave and said to herself, "God! Do I love him."  
  
"Krissy when you get better, how about I take you out to dinner." Jesse said looking at her wound.  
  
She was quiet for awhile and then said, I don't know Jesse." She then became silent after that.  
  
He looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
She just nodded yes. She went to say something when her aunt walked in.  
  
"Hi Krissy."  
  
"Aunt June! How are you?" She asked hugging her.  
  
"I'm doing good. My leg is still sore. But I'm doing much better." Her aunt smiled at her.  
  
"I'll be back later today to check on you." Jesse said before he left.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
Steve spotted his father and Amanda going into the doctor's lounge.  
  
"Hey dad. Hi Amanda."  
  
"Hi Steve." They both said.  
  
"Krissy woke up." He said pouring himself coffee.  
  
"That's great." Amanda said. He then walked over to the window and looked out. He then said to himself, "God! I love her so much."  
  
"Steve is everything ok?" Mark asked him.  
  
"Yeah dad everything is just fine." He said smiling at him.  
  
  
  
"Steve is there something going on between you and Krissy?" Amanda asked.  
  
"No why?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"You've been keeping a close eye on her." She said looking at him.  
  
"She has no friends here. I figure I'd keep her company." He said looking at her and Mark. He didn't want to tell them that he's in love with Krissy.  
  
"Krissy what's wrong?" June asked her.  
  
"Aunt June. Jesse asked me out again." She said getting upset.  
  
"Krissy I told you what to do. Go out with him and Steve and let your heart tell you which one." She said sitting on her bed.  
  
"I can't do that Aunt June." She said looking at her.  
  
"Why not?" June asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well because Steve told me that he's in love with me and I told him that I was in love with him too." She said looking down.  
  
"Krissy then you should tell Jesse the truth, that you are involved with Steve." June said getting up off of her bed.  
  
"Ok I will the next time he comes in here." She said.  
  
Then June asked, "So you are really in love with Steve?"  
  
She nodded yes. Then she said, "I never felt this way since Kyle."  
  
Steve walked in and asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No you're not." She said kissing him.  
  
"Well I better go and leave you two alone." June said smiling.  
  
They went to kiss but Mark, Jesse and Amanda interrupted them.  
  
"So how are you feeling Krissy?" Mark asked.  
  
"I feel great." She said looking at Steve.  
  
"Glad to hear it." He said.  
  
Two weeks later she was able to go home.  
  
"Thanks for picking me up Aunt June." She said as she sat in the wheelchair.  
  
"No problem. Did you talk to Jesse yet?" Aunt June asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I think you better talk to him now." She said getting annoyed with her.  
  
"Ok. Ok." She said. She saw Jesse coming down the hallway beaming.  
  
"Jesse we need to talk." She said.  
  
"Ok what about?" He asked as he wheeled her down the hall.  
  
June went and signed Krissy out.  
  
"Look Jesse. I'm flattered that you are interested in me but I can't go out with you." She said.  
  
"Why not? Did I offend you?" He asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Um, no you didn't offend me. It's just that I have strong feelings for Steve and he has the same for me." She said looking at him.  
  
"Oh. I see." He said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Jesse I still want to be your friend." She said as she touched his hand.  
  
"Sure." He said sadly.  
  
He wheeled her to June's car. He helped her in and said good-bye.  
  
"Krissy I gathered you told Jesse." Her aunt said.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"Well the look on your face. How did he take it?" She asked.  
  
"Not good. He was hurt." She said.  
  
Krissy was quiet for the whole ride home. As they pulled up to the house, she got out and saw a long white box leaning against the house. She went up the stairs and picked up the box. Attached to the box was a card. She opened the card and read it. "To the girl of my dreams. Meet me at my place at 6pm tonight." Love Steve. She opened the box and found a dozen roses in it. She just smiled.  
  
She showed June the roses and the card.  
  
"Well I guess he really does love you Krissy." June and Krissy walked into the house.  
  
Krissy went and took a shower and got ready for her date with Steve.  
  
When she came out of her bedroom her aunt looked at her and said, "You're going to blow him away."  
  
"You think so?" She asked. June just shook her head yes.  
  
She left her aunt's house and walked down the beach to Steve's place. She knocked on his door. He opened the door and could not believe how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Come in." He said with a smile. She walked in and could not believe how beautifully decorated his apartment was. He has small candles lined up along his entertainment center. He had a blanket spread out on the floor with wine and cheese on it.  
  
"Wow! Steve this is just amazing." She said looking at him.  
  
  
  
"No. You're amazing." He said as he leaned over and kissed her. He walked her over to the blanket and helped her down. He poured the wine and made a toast.  
  
"To you. For entering my life." Then he kissed her.  
  
She blushed and then she made a toast.  
  
"To you Steve. For being at my side when I was hurt and for allowing me to love all over again." Then he kissed her passionately. 


End file.
